Toadette's Burping Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette is enjoying a pleasantly nice day in Mushroom Gorge when she gets a little hungry. So she decides to have some delicious, sweet Jelly Shrooms on the grass nearby the cavern. But along with the delicious treats comes the burden of gassiness... which in turn causes Toadette to burp. Can things get any sillier than a burping Toadette?
1. The Burping Begins

**Toadette's Burping Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I said I was going to write a lot today, so I'm keeping up with that promise. Plus, having five hundred fanfics is amazing in and of itself, even if most of them are crap or unfinished. But having five hundred and fifty five of them... that's something else, ladies and gentlemen. So yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

Toadette was having a great day, enjoying the beautiful spring weather in the Mushroom Gorge. As she was skipping along, Toadette was starting to feel hungry. She paused looking up at the clear blue sky, seeing the huge, white puffy clouds above her.

"Golly! I sure do love days like these!" Toadette admitted, her hands behind her back. "It makes me want to live forever just to appreciate this beauty!"

Toadette's stomach growled loudly, prompting Toadette to gasp as she held her hands up to her face, her mouth open as she slightly blushed from embarrassment. "Oh my! My tummy is making rumblies!" She giggled as she clapped her hands together. "I better go find something to eat!"

Much to Toadette's luck, there were edible mushrooms nearby, several of them being Jelly Shrooms. Toadette munched down on the Jelly Shrooms, giggling with delight as she let the sweet taste settle in. A few minutes later, Toadette's stomach was slightly pudgy, still rumbling, but with more satisfaction.

"Man, those jelly filled mushrooms were yummy!" Toadette admitted as she rubbed her filled up stomach. "I could go for some-"

Suddenly, Toadette burped loudly, causing the blue birds nearby to take to the skies. Toadette gasped as she stood up, about to comment when she burped loudly again, promtping her to cover her mouth with both of her hands as she blushed. Coincidentally, her stomach wasn't pudgy anymore.

"Oh my! Excuse me!" Toadette pardoned herself as she felt silly, folding her arms as she tilted her head to the right. "Apparently, those jelly shrooms were so good, they're making me a little bit gassy..." And with that, Toadette burped loudly again, causing her to wonder just what was going on with her.


	2. We're Off To The Maple Treeway!

Toadette kept burping loudly as she wandered away from the Mushroom Gorge, heading towards the lush, bright Maple Treeway, noticing the bright yellow and orange colors blending with the red and brown visuals as she stepped on crunchy leaves. Toadette covered her mouth with both of her hands every time after she burped, feeling rather embarrassed. She bumped into Dry Bowser, who was fixing up Funky Kong's Flame Runner with Petey Piranha.

"Oh hey, just the girl we need," Dry Bowser commented as he turned around, holding a wrench in his left skeletal hand. "We need you for a special task, Toadette..."

Toadette interrupted Dry Bowser as she flailed her arms about. "Not yet, Dry! You gotta help me! I had these yummy Jelly Shrooms, and they made me gassy! Every time I speak, I suddenly-" She then burped loudly in Dry Bowser's face, blowing the red hair on the skeletal reptile back. Petey and Funky looked at each other oddly as Toadette had a noticeable red blush on her face, covering her mouth with her hands again.

"Wow. That dudette sure has a lot of gas in her," Funky commented as he scratched his head, "Which is what my bike kind of needs right about now."

Petey mumbled in agreement, nodding his head slowly.

Dry Bowser sighed as he closed his eyes, folding his skeletal arms. "...A burping Toadette... just great. It must be the work of that stupid author again..." He muttered obviously referring to a certain someone who's writing this particular scene right now.


	3. Coconut Mall Mishaps

Toadette sighed as she continued going across the Mushroom Kingdom, still letting out loud burps as she covered her mouth with both of her hands every time, now approaching the popular, tropical Coconut Mall. Her burps attracted the attention of the shopping Miis and Nokis, as well as the working Piantas, who all gave each other odd looks as Toadette was trying to avoid glancing at anyone, being embarrassed as it is.

"Oh man..." Toadette mumbled as she kept burping in between her words, "Why did I think eating those jelly shrooms was such a good idea?"

As she entered the Coconut Mall, she rode the escalator, belching loudly as she caused the Nokis and Miis on the same escalator and the opposite escalator to giggle in response. Toadette frowned as she held down her dress, going as fast as she could to find a shop where she could relieve her burping problem. She then tripped, landing flat on her face as she groaned, her burp echoing throughout the floor as it was heard in all of the mall. Most of the people inside stopped giggling and started laughing as Toadette sniffled, rubbing her right eye as she was more embarrassed.


	4. Koopa Kape Counseling

"...So, you have a burping problem." Birdo stated as she folded her arms, shaking her head. "That's pretty sad."

Toadette sniffled as she nodded, sitting on the edge of the cliff as she looked at the ocean waves coming in. "Yeah. Those mushrooms weren't so good for me after all..." She belched loudly as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. She and Birdo were at the starting point of the Koopa Kape.

Birdo rubbed the back of her head with her right hand as she then wrapped her left arm around Toadette. "Well, I have learned something. If you could hold your breath and breathe slower, you won't have as much problems with burping."

"...Really?" Toadette burped accidentally, looking at Birdo as she placed her hands down on her dress.

Birdo nodded as she patted Toadette on the back. "Yeah. Just take the time to meditate and calm your mind."

Toadette hugged Birdo tightly as she closed her eyes, burping again as she rubbed her head on Birdo's chest. "Oh thank you, Birdo! I knew you were a good friend!"


	5. Mushroom Burping Gorge

Toadette and Birdo were both in the Mushroom Gorge, with Toadette learning to breathe slower as she tried her best to get rid of her burping problem. Toad and Princess Daisy were there at the meadows in front of the bottomless white gorge before the giant bluish green mountain, eating some pepperoni pizza with black olives, with Silver The Hedgehog also eating pizza alongside them.

"Oh, hey Toadette." Silver introduced as he waved his right hand at Toadette and Birdo. "What misadventure are you in this time?"

Toadette was about to comment as she burped loudly, blushing in embarrassment as she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Birdo sighed as she shook her head, her hands on her hips as Toad was in shock, with Daisy giggling.

"Aww, our little Toadette's feeling gassy!" Daisy commented as she burped loudly as well, winking at Toadette. "Cheer up, kid! You got a good habit!"

Birdo scolded Daisy as she pointed at her with her right index finger. "Daisy, don't encourage Toadette! She's going through a tough time!"

Toad stood up as he pumped his fists, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah! I gotta help my sister... I mean, girlfriend!" Everyone looked at him awkwardly, making him feel uncomfortable as he touched his fingertips together nervously. "Well, you know..."

Silver stood up as he approached Toadette. "Well, I'm sure we can figure out how to help you get rid of this epidemic, Toadette. Are you up to it?"

Toadette was about to thank Silver as she burped instead, sighing as she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, what's the **-URP-** use of talking if _-BRAP-_ I keep being interrupted by my-" Her last burp got deeper as she sniffled, about to cry.

Silver placed both of his hands on Toadette, trying to calm her down. "Don't fret, Toadette. We'll figure something out." He turned to Birdo, Toad, and Daisy. "Right guys?"

Toad and Birdo nodded their heads in agreement, but Daisy burped loudly in response, obviously not agreeing. Silver sighed as he rolled his eyes at Daisy, promising to help Toadette out with her odd situation.


	6. Generic Circuits Named After The Marios

Toadette, Birdo, Silver The Hedgehog, and Toad were all at the Wii Luigi Circuit, with Daisy deciding not to help as she was busy being too gassy on her own accord. As the group passed through the crowds of Miis in the seats, Toadette's burping caught their attention, causing them to laugh as Toadette blushed in embarrassment. Toad comforted her with a hug, with Silver telling the people to mind their own business.

Birdo sighed as she shook her head, placing her right hand on her face. "Oh boy, this is going to be more complicated than I thought..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Having found nothing at Luigi Circuit, the group decided to migrate to the Wii Mario Circuit, heading downhill on the right side of the course as several Funky Kongs on Flame Runners zipped by, with the group heading towards the giant castle at the end of the course that clearly belonged to Princess Peach Toadstool.

Much to their shock, they found Sonic The Hedgehog and Shadow The Hedgehog attacking enemy Goombas and Piranha Plants, that were popping up around the castle like crazy.

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands on her face, letting out a loud belch that shook the entire course, that not only caused the Funky Flamers to spin about and stop, but caused both Sonic and Shadow to fall off the red rooftop and into the river to the castle's right, with the Piranha Plants retreating into the green warp pipes as the Goombas turned into red and white mushrooms. Silver, Birdo, and Toad all exchanged shock expressions as Toadette blushed, somewhat shocked by how powerful her burps were getting.

"Oh gosh..." Toadette mumbled as she let out a small, cute burp in between her sentence, "I'm really just letting these out..."


	7. Toad's Totally Frantic Factory

Toadette, Birdo, Silver The Hedgehog, and Toad were in Toad's Factory, being on the conveyor belts near the river as they were hoping to get some new item boxes in an attempt at getting an antidote for Toadette's constant burping. As Toad ran towards the other side of the factory, he slipped on a yellow banana peel, landing on his butt as the blue conveyor belt moved him into the water, making him splash in the water. Toadette gasped as she, Birdo, and Silver ran over towards the edge on the left side, watching Toad moving about his arms as he called for help.

"Toad! Just stay _-URP-_ there! We're coming to **-BRAP-** get you!" Toadette burped in between as she took in a few deep breaths, letting out a loud belch after her third breath as she ran into the water, diving and getting Toad, using her pink pigtails to fly out of the water.

Toad sighed of relief as he wiped his forehead with his right hand, glancing up at Toadette and smiling. "Oh, thanks Toadette! I thought I was a goner!"

Toadette was about to thank Toad as she burped loudly, causing her to drop Toad as she covered her mouth with both of her hands in embarrassment, causing Toad to fall into the water and splash out, calling for help again. Silver sighed as he used his green psychic power to pick Toad up, helping him out as Toadette tried flying towards the pier, only to belch so loud it propelled her towards the western direction. Birdo, Silver, and Toad called out to Toadette as Toadette kept burping herself away from the mainland, trying to stop but failing.


	8. DK Summit Of Belching

Toadette, Birdo, Silver The Hedgehog, and Toad were in the DK Summit, being very high in the snowboard based course as they were freezing their butts off. Birdo figured that it would be a good idea to bring Toadette up here, as the cold would likely help Toadette stop her belching.

"How are you feeling, Toadette?" Birdo asked as she glanced over to Toadette.

Toadette shivered as she rubbed her arms as much as she could, still feeling warm inside from her gassy belches. "W-well, it's not really what I would-" She burped loudly as she caused the snow to fall off the top of the mountain. "Ideally call a good place to stop my-" She burped again as she caused an avalanche, the group getting completely banked by the white snow.

Silver popped his head out of the snow, sighing as he shook his head. "Oh, _it's no use_. Not even the brutal cold can keep Toadette from letting out belches."

Toadette burped again from underneath the snow, which caused more to fall on Silver's head, covering him.


	9. D'oh I Missed Wario's Gold Mine

"Guys... I don't think a gold mine is going to cure Toadette." Birdo commented as she overlooked the mines below.

Toadette burped loudly as she placed both of her hands over her mouth, hearing her belch echo across the great valley. "Yeah... if anything, I think I might be even gassier thanks to Wario's influence." She burped again, enough to shake the course.

Silver sighed as he placed both of his hands on Toadette. "Look, we're gonna find a way for you to be cured. Just stay cheerful and don't panic-"

"Wahaha!" Wario laughed as he squished Silver, wrapping his right arm around Toadette. "So, I hear that you're burping a storm around the Mushroom Kingom, wah?"

Toadette gulped as she nodded her head, letting out a big belch in Wario's face, who didn't mind. "Y-yeah... what's it to you, secret buddy?" She whimpered, referring to their secret friendship.

Wario narrowed his eyes as he chuckled, moving his left hand about. "Well, if you pay me a reasonable about of cash, I'll help cure your belchiness. What do you say?"

As Toadette attempted to think about it, her stomach grumbled as she burped loudly again, strong enough to send Wario blasting off, with Birdo and Toad watching in dismay as they looked towards the northern direction.

"_**D'oh I Missed...!**_" Wario exclaimed as he twinkled like a bright star.


	10. Burpin' Daisy Circuit

Toadette, Birdo, Silver The Hedgehog, and Toad all managed to make the beautiful seaside resort that accompanied Daisy Circuit, the beautiful yellow sunset not doing much to help Toadette's burping problem as the young humanoid mushroom girl kept letting out loud burps, much to the surprise of the various, multicolored Miis, Nokis, Piantas, and Toads that were present.

"Man, I just can't hold it in!" Toadette exclaimed as she burped loudly again, blushing as she placed her hands on her face. "Maybe I need to be scared of something. That will fix me up."

"Thats for hiccups, Burpette!" Toad commented as he placed his hands on his hips. "You just have to stop thinking about burping!"

Toadette took in a deep breath as she tried holding her breath, only to burp loudly as she went soaring in the air, her burping propelling her around as everyone watched in disbelief.

"That girl is too gassy for me to handle," Birdo commented as she had her right hand on her hip.

Silver nodded his head in agreement, folding his arms together. "Boy, I agree with you on that." He murmured, watching Toadette fly by her burping, going throughout all of the racecourse.


End file.
